Sleepwalker
by keotey1228
Summary: The guardians have a sleepover once every year. This is Jack's first sleepover.


"A sleepover…?" Jack looked around at all of his fellow guardians. "Are you serious?"

North nodded. "Very. Only once every year. Fun time. Keeps us close."

Jack just shook his head and looked at Tooth. "But don't you need to collect teeth?"

She shook her head. "My fairies can do it for one night a year. They understand."

Jack looked over to Sandy. "Don't you need to give dreams?"

"Sandy can send out the dreams from here." Bunny answered for him. Jack looked around.

"Serious..?" He asked, not wanting to be tricked. They all nodded.

"Okay," He shrugged and crossed his legs in the air and slowly floated to the floor. "What do we do?"

"Well, usually we vote on a movie to watch," Tooth said. Sandy raised a hand in the air, making sand pictures of popcorn, and cups.

"And eat food, I guess," Bunny answered for Sandy.

"And after, we play a nice, calm, board game," North clapped his hands together.

"A, bored game?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "A game that boring people play?"

Bunny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "A game that involves a board."

"Oh…"

North walked out of the room a few moments ago without anyone noticing and he walked in with a cart full of movies.

"Everyone pick out one movie that they want to watch, and we will vote on which one we'll watch out of the 4."

"4..?" Tooth asked, trying to hint at something. Sandy started to point towards Jack, who didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Ah, yes!" North corrected himself, chuckling nervously. "I didn't count… myself…"

They all walked over to the cart and started to shuffle through the boxes of movies. Movies for all ages and of all genres were placed randomly throughout the shelves.

Once everyone had a movie in hand, they all sat down on the couch.

"Okay," North said. "What do we have?"

"I picked out: The Tooth Fairy, starring Dwayne Johnson." Tooth held out of a box with a man standing arms crossed with wings.

"I picked: Hop." Bunny held out a movie box with a bunny standing next to a line of chocolate bunnies. Jack tried to hold back a laugh, and Bunny glared at him.

"What do you have, Frostbite?" He crossed his arms. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know anything about any of these movies, so I just grabbed one," He looked at the box. "Saw… there's a picture of a dude with red eyes and circles on his cheeks."

"I heard that movie was scary…" Tooth shuddered. Jack shrugged and smiled.

Sandy held up his box for Bunny to read. "Life of Pi…" He showed the box that had a boy on a makeshift raft, with a tiger in the background. "Did you just pick this because it looks like it's shining a bright gold..?"

Sandy smiled, sheepishly.

North laughed. "I chose: Santa Claus 3, since we've seen the 1st and 2nd already…" North showed the box and Tooth grabbed it from him. She looked at the cover.

"Is that..?" She studied the man on the box, and then looked up to the youngest guardian who was lying sideways on his chair, blowing a snowflake in the air. When it fell, he blew it up again.

She looked back at the movie box, then to Jack. She turned the box over and began to skin the lines on the back.

"It is…"

Bunny hopped over to see what she was looking at, and almost laughed when he saw the words "Jack Frost" in the description.

"Look, Jack," Bunny walked over to the white-haired boy and gave him the box. He looked at Bunny with an eyebrow raised, then at the box. "Seems that this is how people think you look like."

Jack's eyebrows scrunched and he turned the box over. "I wouldn't try to take over Christmas!"

He looked at the guardians, who were all smiling. "It's just a movie, Jack."

He looked at North, who seemed to see his frustration. Jack looked back at the box, and then pointed to it. "I am not made entirely out of ice!"

"We know…" Bunny groaned.

North quieted them all down. "Let's vote."

"I vote mine…" Bunny said, sitting on one of their makeshift couches.

"I want to see North's…" Jack sat up straight.

Tooth seemed to study Jack before voting. "I want to see Santa Claus 3…"

Sandy nodded.

North smiled and popped the movie into the projector, and it turned on. The light shined on the far wall of the globe room, and showing the previews. They all took a seat either on one of the couches, or on the blow up mattresses.

Jack still sat in his chair, looking pretty miffed. Tooth studied him cautiously, worried that they shouldn't have shown him the movie.

North got a yeti to go around their circle. He held a notepad and a pen.

"I'll have some cookies and a hot chocolate." North started, sitting in his big chair. The yeti wrote the order down and his name.

He moved to Tooth, who sat down on one of the air mattresses. "Um… what's good for teeth?"

The yeti shrugged, and motioned for her to just answer. "Oh, I guess one time will be fine. I'll have some popcorn. And a juice, though. 100%."

The yeti nodded and wrote some stuff down. He moved to Bunny who asked for a piece of carrot cake and some milk.

Sandy started to form some images as the yeti wrote his order down. Above Sandy's head was a bowl of popcorn. Then he formed a bottle that said butter.

The yeti wrote it down, and then looked at Jack. He slowly moved towards him, knowing of his tricks. He raised his pen to write something down, and motioned for Jack to tell him what he wanted.

"What North had…" He nodded towards North. The yeti's eyebrows raised and he motioned that he couldn't have that.

Jack frowned and looked towards North. "Why can't I have what you had?"

North thought for a moment, rubbing his beard. Then he nodded. "_Hot_, chocolate..?"

Jack sighed and nodded. He looked at the yeti. "Cold chocolate..?"

The yeti bobbed his head thinking it over, before nodding. He wrote it down and walked off.

The movie was just starting when the yeti came back holding a few trays. He gave one to each person, and they all started to eat and drink as they watched.

Jack stared at his tray, mainly the hot chocolate, which hadn't been heated. It was in a frosty mug, to keep it cold. He put his hand to it and added another layer of frost before drinking it.

He smiled and looked over at the yeti. Bunny looked at Jack as he drank. "Uh, North..?"

The man turned around and looked at Bunny. "Ya..?"

"Is there any sugar in hot-cold chocolate?" Bunny asking warily. North nodded and turned to face the movie. He looked back towards Jack, who had already downed his first glass and was asking a yeti for a refill.

His eyes were already growing crazy due to sugar induce.

**(I don't have the movie, sorry)**

When the credits started to roll, every eye turned towards Jack. He sat with his face on the wall, his hands gripping the chair.

"Care to say anything, Frostbite?" Bunny asked. "You had a lot to say during the movie."

Jack sniffed, anger obvious on his face. He grabbed his staff abruptly. "I'll be outside…"

He walked towards the doors and pushed them open, walking into the snow. The doors swung shut behind him.

A yeti had walked over to them all and took their plates. He had to make a second trip to come back and get Jack's seven glasses. All by now melted.

"He'll be back," Tooth said, unsurely. "He just needs to calm down."

"He had seven cups of cold chocolate… he won't calm down for a while." Bunny said.

North nodded. He looked a little mad at himself for suggesting this movie. It had upset Jack, and he felt guilty.

"I'll go get him…" He stood up and walked out. "Start looking for game to play."

North walked out the same doors Jack had just walked out of, and started to look for him. Inside, Tooth asked a yeti if he could get the cart of board games. He nodded and walked off.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes before the doors burst open and a smiling Jack came in. He was running, and an out-of-breath North came running in after him.

Soon, Jack lifted his feet off the ground and shot into the air. He flew sideways until he landed out of reach, kneeling on the top of the globe.

North sat down in his chair and looked to Tooth, who was closest to him. "Your turn…"

She looked at Jack, twitched her wings, and started to fly slowly to him. He was bouncing slightly, still kneeling at the top.

She reached her hands out in an I-mean-no-harm way. She smiled, remembering something he said once. "You want to play a game?"

He nodded and smiled. Tooth motioned for him to come down, and he slowly glided towards the floor. He landed sitting down in his chair.

He looked around at all of his friends and smiled at them. "What are we going to play?"

North caught his breath and stood up. "Let us pick game."

They all got up and drifted towards the cart that was being wheeled in by a yeti. The games were stacked in alphabetical order.

Jack ran to the T's. He looked at all the T games before groaning. "You don't have Twister? Shame…"

North muttered to Sandy. "I'm glad we don't."

Jack pulled a game out of the cart and held it to his chest to keep the others from seeing it. He giggled like a maniac and ran to his chair. At the last second, he floated upwards and then sat in his chair.

Bunny stared at him like he was a freak before pulling a game off the shelf.

They all grabbed a game box and sat down.

"I'll start," Tooth showed her game. "Say Anything."

"What is that?" North asked.

"It's a game where you learn all kinds of new things about your friends."

Bunny held up his game, quickly. "I chose Sorry, because I think _somebody_ needs to learn how to say it."

He looked at Jack, but the winter spirit was still bobbing up and down, excited.

Sandy held up Hedbanz.

"Ah, Sandy!" North said. "You'd be good at that."

Sandy smiled, and North held up his game. "I choose Clue because I love all the little people."

They all look to Jack, who was smiling at each one of them. He was definitely on sugar high. "Monopoly… cause I've never played it."

He showed his game.

North looked to Tooth, she looked at Sandy, and he looked to Bunny, who looked appalled.

"No," He said. "That's not fair."

"It is Jack's first sleepover. Let us just play his game," North stood up and moved towards the table the yetis had brought it. They all grabbed a chair and moved closer to table.

North began to deal out the money while Tooth began shuffling the cards.

Jack moved forward and quickly grabbed the racecar. He started to make car noises and moved the car around in the air. He turned around in the chair and hooked his legs on the back of the chair, sitting upside down.

Bunny was sitting with his arms crossed, rolling his eyes at the newly insane guardian.

Sandy was studying the board, looking for secrets of the game.

"Does anyone not know how to play?" They all looked at Jack, who didn't raise his hand. "Jack? Don't you not know how to play?"

Jack looked away from his car and stared at North. "I know _how _to play. I've just never played it."

He nodded and looked at the pieces. "Ah, a thimble!"

He shoved his hand into the pile of pieces and grabbed the small metal thimble.

"Perfect…" He kissed the thimble and put it on the start.

Tooth looked through the pieces and picked out the dog. Sandy grabbed the man on the horse. They put their pieces on start.

Bunny stared at the leftover pieces. "A shoe, a wheel barrel, and an iron…"

He sighed and grabbed the shoe. He set it on the start and Jack reluctantly did the same. North passed out the money.

"So, it'll go Jack, and we'll just go clockwise around the table," She looked around for any objections. She was mildy shocked that Bunny didn't say anything. She gave the dice to Jack and he rolled two 1s.

"Community chest," He picked up a card and read it. "Collect $50 from every player for opening night seats."

He smiled as they all gave him $50.

North rolled his dice and got to buy Oriental Avenue for $100.

Tooth landed on Reading Railroad. "Oh, I love to read! But should I buy it..?" She thought for a second, before giving $200 to North, who claimed himself to be the banker, and gave her the R.R. card.

Bunny rolled a 3 and a 1, landing on income tax. "I'm out $200 dollars already!"

Jack smiled and held up one of his 50 dollar bills. "-$250, actually."

Bunny glared at him, and Sandy rolled his dice. He landed on chance. Bunny grabbed a card for Sandy and read it out loud. "Advance to Illinois Ave."

Sandy moved his horse to the red space and decided to buy it. He handed $240 to North and received his card.

"My turn!" Jack grabbed the dice and rolled a 2 and a 6.

"Heh, mate. You just landed in jail," Bunny scoffed.

"Actually," Jack smiled. "I'm 'Just Visiting'. I'll be visiting you eventually."

North grabbed the dice and rolled a 3 and a 2. "Electric company. Of course I'll buy it."

He put $150 in the bank and grabbed his card. Tooth rolled a 6 and a 3. "I love Virginia. Nice place. But maybe I shouldn't spend all my money…"

She eventually gave $160 to North and got a card. Bunny rolled and moved towards Virginia Avenue. Tooth looked at her card. "$12."

Bunny sighed and gave her the amount. Sandy grabbed the dice and threw them on the table. He got a 4 and a 5. He picked up a community chest card and gave it to Jack, who was anxious. "You inherit $100."

North gave Sandy the money and Jack rolled a 5 and a 3. "Yes, I will buy Tennessee Avenue."

He gave $180 to North and put his card in his non-existent pile. North put the pile of cards down and picked up the dice. He rolled and moved his 8 spaces. "Free parking."

Tooth rolled 9 in total, and moved to Indiana Avenue. "I don't want to buy it. I don't want to run out of money."

Bunny scoffed quietly and rolled a total of 4. "You owe me $14, kangaroo!"

Bunny winced at Jack's voice, and handed him the money. Sandy rolled two 2s. He picked up a chance card and gave it to Jack.

"You have been elected chairman of the board. Pay each player $50." Sandy gave up the money and made a hat out of sand and placed it on his head. He smiled.

Jack took the dice from Sandy and rolled a 6 and a 4. "Water works, and yes I'll buy it."

Jack gave North $150 and took the card. "But I'm probably going to end up freezing the water."

Bunny rolled his eyes, but smiled. North rolled a total of 4. Sandy smiled and handed North his card. "You own Illinois?"

Sandy nodded. North checked the card and then handed Sandy it back, along with $20. Tooth rolled a 3 and a 5, landing on Pacific Avenue. "No thanks."

Bunny grabbed the dice and rolled a total of 5. He landed on Indiana Avenue and bought it for $220. He put his card on the table in front of him.

Sandy took the dice and rolled two 1s. He landed on Short Line Railroad, and bought it for $200. He handed the dice to Jack and grabbed his card from North. Jack rolled a 1 and a 2.

"Narrowly missed 'Go to Jail'," Bunny smiled at Jack, and he smiled back. Jack nodded and gave North $300. He received his Pacific Avenue card.

North rolled his dice and landed on S.L. Railroad. Sandy smiled and gave him his card. North sighed and looked down at it, and then handed it back to Sandy with his payment of $25.

After about 20 minutes, North had only $50 left. Seems as though Jack was in first place. Then Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny.

It was North's turn, and he landed on the B & O Railroad. Sandy gave North his card and showed his that he had Short Line Railroad and Pennsylvania Railroad, too. "I do not have $100."

"Don't you have property to mortgage?" Bunny asked.

North shook his head. "I sold my Electric Company, Baltic Avenue, um, Vermont Ave., and all my others to Jack about ten minutes ago."

Jack smiled, looking proud of himself.

"How are you still winning?" Bunny turned on Jack.

"Because you guys keep landing on my places, and I keep buying more," Jack smiled.

"North," Bunny addressed North, who was placing the last of his money in Sandy's hands, and taking another $50 out of the bank to pay the rest. "Are there any places left to buy?"

North looked at Bunny, then down at the table in front of him. "Only one: Boardwalk."

They all scanned the board for the only leftover place. It was the end, and the most expensive.

"I'm going to get that," Bunny muttered.

"With what money?" Jack asked. Bunny looked at his money to see that he was just under the $400 he needed to buy it.

"I'm going to have you land on my places, and I will get the money," Bunny smiled at his plan. Jack smiled with an as-if face.

"I am out," North addressed them. "But I will still be banker."

Tooth rolled the dice and landed on yet another one of Jack's places. She sighed and handed him the $120.

Bunny rolled the dice and got two 6s. "Hah! Two sixes!"

Jack smiled. "Well, then move…"

Bunny moved, smiling all the way, till he hit the space, 'Go to Jail'. He sighed deeply and moved his piece to the marked jail spot.

"Bet you wish you had this don'cha?" Jack showed off his 'Get Out of Jail, Free' card. "Or this..?"

He showed off the other 'Get Out of Jail, Free' card in his hand.

Bunny rolled his eyes and sighed. "How much for one of them?"

"Half of whatever you have right now." Bunny looked at Jack like he wanted to stab him, but counted out his money and gave Jack half.

"I only have $122 left, now…" Bunny sighed. He moved his shoe to the 'Just Visiting' part of the space and put the card in the community chest discard pile.

A few turns later, Bunny rolled the fateful 7, and landed on Park Place. Jack did a big laugh and grabbed all of Bunny's money, counting it. "Just barely enough…"

"Just take it…" Bunny had his head in his hands, ashamed that he lost all of his money. Worse, he lost all of his money to Jack.

Jack grinned a bright smile. Sandy was now in second place, a few hundred behind Jack. Tooth was just barely hanging on.

Sandy rolled his dice and got a 5, moving to land on a railroad he already has.

Jack rolled the dice. He moved to New York Ave. "I own it…"

He sighed. The sugar had made him jumpy, yes. But his sugar high was running low, and he was starting to get tired.

Tooth only had a little more than $100 left. She rolled the dice and got a 9. She landed on chance. "Go back 3 spaces."

She moved her dog backwards and landed on Income Tax. She put her head down on the table. North smiled sadly and put her money in the bank.

He had been only half paying attention when he heard Tooth slam her head on the table. Bunny was already slumped in his chair, his head over the back and his ears hanging down.

He made a soft snoring noise as he slept. Tooth decided to lie down on one of the air mattresses, tired.

North stood up. "I am tired. I will go to bed, and you will be banker. Good luck."

He walked over to a couch and lied down on it, falling asleep almost immediately. Jack was tired too. He sometimes didn't realize it was his turn till Sandy tapped him on the shoulder.

Sandy seemed like the only one of them who was not tired. He looked at Jack cautiously. His head was bowed and his eyes were closed.

Sandy tapped him, and the boy looked up. "Oh, sorry Sandy. Again."

Sandy pointed to board and motioned to ask Jack if he wanted to stop. Jack smiled, but shook his head. "No. I want to win or lose fairly. Not by quitting."

Sandy nodded and they kept playing.

It was almost 6 hours later when they were both close to being bankrupt. Most of their places were in mortgage, and they each only had a few hundred left.

It was Sandy's turn and he rolled a total of 4. He moved till he hit the dark blue space Jack had tried so hard to get. He smiled and put the rest of the money he had in Jack's pile of money.

When Jack didn't say anything, he looked at his face. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow and steady. His hair fell neatly over his bowed face.

Sandy knew a sleeping child when he saw one. He smiled. Jack was just another child. He was not just an immortal, but he was a kid who had died too young.

He put a small hand on Jack's head, and began to slowly rub his hair. The boy did not stir, but his body seemed to move into the touch.

Sandy smiled and formed a small sand cloud. He carefully moved Jack so he was lying on it, without waking him up.

Sandy carefully pushed the cloud over to the mattress that they had claimed as Jack's. It was the farthest from the fire.

The little golden man made the cloud slowly descend till it hit the mattress and disappeared, its passenger softly landing on the bed.

Jack's body twitched for a second, and Sandy was scared that he had woken him up, but he just reached his right arm out and reached for something that wasn't there. Eventually, his arm stopped reaching and lied down.

Sandy took a deep breath of relief and looked around for Jack's staff. He saw it lying against the table their game was set out on. He floated over and grabbed the stick. It seemed just like an ordinary stick, except for the frost. But Jack seemed very attached to this, and would never say why.

He carefully floated towards Jack and moved to where his right hand was outstretched, lying on the ground. His eyes were tightly shut, but he wasn't having any nightmares.

Sandy slowly and quietly set the staff on the ground and carefully moved it closer to Jack's hand. The moment it touched his hand, his fingers wrapped slowly around the wood.

He reflexively moved his possession closer to his body and finally stopped moving. His face was no longer pinched, but now at ease that he knew where his staff was.

Sandy smiled and rubbed the boy's head before standing up. He lied down on the smallest air mattress. The one right next to Jack's.

He stared at the young face before drifting asleep.

**(I don't own Monopoly)**

Nearly an hour later, the workshop's only noise was the soft crackling of the fire. A boy's eyes opened. The blue orbs stared straight ahead, unseeing.

His legs made robotic movements to make him stand up. Once on his feet, he started to walk towards the globe of the Earth.

Halfway there, the boy stepped on a furry ear. "Owe!"

The owner to the ear had woken up. He looked up. "Watch where you're going, Frostbite."

Jack kept walking. He didn't even register hearing the bunny. "Frostbite..?"

Tooth and Sandy woke up, hearing the bunny's calls. Tooth registered the white-haired boy walking towards the globe. "Jack..?"

He bends his knees and slowly flies upwards to the top of the globe. His bare feet hit the top and he starts to wander aimlessly around.

The three awake guardians watch the boy, wondering what he's doing. North is asleep throughout this, unbeknownst that his fellow guardians were up.

Jack then points his staff at the globe and shoots a small pile of snow on the globe. He keeps walking, putting another pile. Then another.

The pattern of the snow piles seem random at first. But after a few minutes, the snow starts to make out a picture.

Jack then stops right in the middle of putting down snow. He stands, frozen, at the top of the globe. He then turns and hops off the globe.

He falls at a normal speed at first, then starts to drift slower and finally landing on the ground. His feet did not hold him up and he slid slowly to the ground.

A cold wind passed by them, and seemed to leave.

The three stare at Jack sleeping on the ground, then look at the snow picture.

It was a clear picture of a carrot dancing with a candy cane. Sandy smiles.

Bunny frowned. "Is that..?"

Sandy nods and then flies back over to his bed. He lied down and fell back asleep. Tooth tilted her head before she realized what the picture was.

She smiled at Bunny and mouthed, 'Nice dream.' She flew to her bed and softly lied back down. Only Bunny was awake now.

He stared at the picture on the globe till it turned and it was no longer visible. Bunny turns his head downward and looked at the artist of the picture.

His white hair covered his face, but he was obviously asleep. Bunny walked over to the boy. He smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Who knew you sleepwalked?"

… **This did NOT turn out how I planned… I was only going to put the part from "Nearly an hour later, the workshop's only noise…" down. But then I thought, "Hey. I bet this doesn't make any sense as to why they were having a sleepover." And honestly, it's kind of stupid only to write about the time they were sleeping.**

**Plus, the part I was going to post was only about 450 words. I decided to extend it a little, but 4,000 words later… oops. I worked hard on it, and I really didn't want to delete anything.**

**I also was debating the whole time whether to have the whole 'sleepwalk' part as a different story, but decided against it. **

**I dunno… this story worked out better in my head than on Word…**


End file.
